


Vacation

by wall345



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Make Outs, a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wall345/pseuds/wall345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux doesn't exactly want to take a vacation, but that doesn't stop Kylo from trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verybadhedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/gifts).



> Prompt - "The General wishes he could have a few days leave." I loved doing this!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Kylux Fic Exchange ~ Vacation

 

The exhausted general sat, pinching the bridge of his nose. He ran over the list of tasks through his head: order the technicians to replace yet another control panel, write his speech and find where Ren hid his goddamn tracker on the ship. His mind escaped him, thoughts wandering to the obscure. Ren, however, was off terrorizing some poor trooper, trying to get valuable information about the Resistance for Snoke. It seemed his pressure on the First Order grew more and more every passing day.

He let out an exasperated sigh as the door to his quarters slid open revealing an unmasked Ren. The red light of the hallway perfectly accented his features, even if Hux wouldn't say so. Both of the dark circles under their eyes grew deeper and deeper every passing day. Hux set his holo down on the table beside him and grumbled when the knight took up the seat across from him. Since whatever had started between them, they had been seeing more of the other than they previously would have liked. 

"Are you busy?" The smile on Ren's face was anything but innocent, something sinister flickering behind his eyes.

Hux stared at him blankly, fighting the urge to punch the grin off the other man's face. "I'm always busy!" He snapped, unintentionally lacing his words with malice. All of his muscles were tense, rage bubbling be each his skin. "Why? What makes you think that I'm not busy?" He lifted up his holo again, displaying it to the disgruntled knight. Red pings signaled often, reading a new message every few seconds. 

"Are you going to answer those...?" Ren asked, and cocked his head in question. "They look important."

"They are."

"You should take a break," Ren offered, sitting up a little straighter. The grin was back, stretching from ear to ear. Hux always thought his smile was lovely, perfectly complementing his face. But those words of affection always went unspoken, a viscous line drawn in their relationship. There was always more, they both knew it, but the only way to cope with it was sex. There were some things both men were too scared to mention to the other.

"There are no vacations in the First Order." Hux rebutted, not seeing the point in the conversation.

"We're both under a great deal of stress. You could always catch up on work later."

"And what, do you suppose, I would accomplish in my absence?"

Ren's eyes flicked around the room, child-like, looking for something. "Well, you could sleep for once-"

Hux rose an eyebrow, seeing what Ren was hinting at.

"It would throw off my regular schedule." Hux interrupted, trying to be completely serious but falling short with a short chuckle.

A deadpan Ren stared impassively at the General. "Finish that book you've been setting aside."

Catching on tho the playfulness of the situation, Hux smiled something small before asking, "What else? Is a book the only thing you could think of?"

"You're not going to take any days leave are you?" Ren's tone was displeased, moving to cross his legs leisurely. Burying his face in his hands with an over-the-top sigh.

"No."

"Why not?" Ren was starting to get aggravated, but Hux was not done toying with him just yet.

"I have far too much work to finish, and I really don't think Snoke would permit it-"

"I asked him," The other man said under his breath. "I asked him if it would be allowed to take leave for a few days."

"And he let us?" The general's voice was shocked. Ren bit his bottom lip and gave a short nod. He was smiling, letting the warmth dissipate into his eyes. "And what, humor me, do you think we're going to do with three days?"

Suddenly, Ren was on his feet, staring down that the seated Hux. The general was looking up at him, returning the intense stare. In seconds, Ren pulled up the shorter man by his arms, gripping the muscle underneath all of Hux's black shirt.

Hux let out a quiet chuckle, reveling in the quick turn of events. The low light in the room caused a deep shadow to fall over them. Hux watched Ren's eyes flick down to his lips and then back up. With Ren's hands still crushing his arms, Hux swiftly claimed the other man's lips with his own.

It was a hot clash of flesh with teeth biting lips at every chance. The General's hands found their way up to Ren's hair, giving slight tugs whenever Hux wanted to show a little more dominance. But with them, it really didn't matter; whatever got the job done. 

When they did part, both of them were shamelessly panting.

"So," Hux took in a breath, "this is what you meant by a vacation?" Ren nodded before pulling him close again, slowly making his way down Hux's neck, leaving splotches of red in his wake. 

They each took their time, slowly undressing the other, letting the discarded clothing fall to the floor. In between each heavy and wet kiss, Hux nipped at Ren's pale skin. Half-dressed, Ren maneuvered Hux to the wall, pushing him against it. Ren moved in between Hux's legs, towering over him. 

Hux's eyes were blown just as wide as Ren's. He hooked his legs around Ren's stiff waist, pulling their chests flush against each other.

"Do you still want to have that time off?" Ren asked, his tone velvety against Hux's cheek. His hot breath caused Hux to seal their lips together once more, each touch sending chills through the his body. Ren smiled, knowing he and Hux were safe for the moment being. Ren couldn't sense anyone or anything else on Hux's mind. 

They both knew they were crossing the boundary they set months ago when the claimed their relationship was nothing more that a few quick fucks. There was love there and neither of them could deny any of it. Ren took this love not as a weakness, but as a challenge to pour as much passion as he could into what he thought was nothing.

Hux pressed a few hard kisses to Ren's jaw. "I'd like that off now."

Ren readjusted their position, pressing Hux a little further up the wall. "I'm glad to see that this is the only thing I need to do when I need you to agree to something." A lovely smirk followed.

"Shut up and kiss me you moron."


End file.
